baltotrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Muk and Luk
"Oh, the shame of the polar bear who fears the water. No wonder we are shunned by our fellow bears. woe is us." — Muk translating Luk's words in "Balto" Muk and Luk are two Polar Bear brothers who appear in the movies. They are friends of Balto's. Appearance In Balto, Luk is a large fluffy polar bear with creamy fur and a pinkish red nose. Muk is a smaller polar bear with lighter fur and a black nose. They look about the same in Balto 2: Wolf Quest. In Balto 3: Wings of Change, Luk is less fluffy and smaller, and both bears are more white. In The Junior Novelization, Muk and Luk are described as sensitive roly-poly polar bear cubs with creamy fur. Goals and Dreams * To learn how to swim (achieved) * To save Balto from drowning (achieved) * To play with Boris all the time (usually somewhat achieved) Movie Appearances and Storyline Muk and Luk are two polar bear cubs who enjoy playing games and being with Boris, who they call their uncle, and Balto. They seem to often run to Boris and hug and lick him, then beg to play a game. Luk does not speak English, and Muk translates what he says to Boris and Balto. They are afraid of water and can't swim, causing them to panic in a pool of shallow water, believing they're drowning. Boris yells at them and finds them annoying, but does care for them. When Diphtheria breaks out in Nome, Muk and Luk join Balto on the first half of his journey to find the lost team. They encounter a grizzly bear, and when Balto becomes trapped beneath the ice of a frozen lake, Muk and Luk plunge in and save his life. The bears are amazed and happy when they realize that they were swimming. Balto asks Boris and the bears to go back to Nome with Jenna. When Balto returns with the medicine, Muk and Luk are overjoyed and hug and lick him. Muk and Luk make few appearances in Balto 2: Wolf Quest. They are first seen playing hide and seek in the forest with Aleu, who tends to make the game very frightening as she springs out from the shadows and pins them. They later play on a makeshift teeter-totter together, but when the Hunter nearly kills Aleu, they abandon their game to help knock over him. The morning after Aleu runs away, Muk and Luk are searching Balto's Boat for Aleu to play with her, but can't find her. Balto leaves, and the two start crying and wishing that they had a mom. They are later seen playing in the forest with a toad, claiming that they were asking if it had seen Aleu. In Balto 3: Wings of Change, Muk and Luk run to Boris to play a game, but Boris sends them off angrily. Later in the movie, the bears anxiously tell Balto and Jenna of a "monster" attacking them from the sky, and the dogs realize that it was the Bush Plane crashing. Muk and Luk go with Stella and Balto to find the crashed plane and Boris. Quotes "Oh, the shame of the polar bear who fears the water. No wonder we are shunned by our fellow bears. woe is us." -Muk translating Luk's words to Boris in Balto - "He says he's glad to see you. We love you, Uncle Boris!" -Muk translating Luk's words to Boris in Balto - "What are you talking about? Of course he's glad to see us! He loves us! Don't you..? -Muk to Luk and Boris in Balto - "Uncle Boris, tell me he's gonna be okay? Is he gonna be okay? 'Cause he's not breathing, he doesn't look very well, stop hitting him Uncle Boris, stop hitting him." -Muk to Boris after they pull Balto from the lake in Balto - "Well, of course we were! We were in the water, we were moving, we got wet, didn't we-... Luk... We were swimming!" -Muk to Luk in Balto - "Well, of course Balto's coming back! He's... Balto, really!" -Muk to Luk in Balto - "Who knew a game of hide and seek could be so terrifying?" -Muk to Luk about their game with Aleu in Balto 2: Wolf Quest - "Sounds like trouble, mate. Bears to the rescue!" -Muk to Luk when The Hunter attacks Aleu in Balto 2: Wolf Quest - "Sorry, mate, a wise polar bear always minds his own business." -Muk to Balto after The Hunter attacks Aleu in Balto 2: Wolf Quest - "We're here to play with Aleu. But Aleu's not here to play." -Muk to Balto after Aleu goes missing in Balto 2: Wolf Quest - "I know. I wish we had a mom, too." -Muk to Luk after Balto goes to see if Aleu is at Jenna's in Balto 2: Wolf Quest - "Play with us, Uncle Boris! Give it once, please!" -Muk to Boris Balto 3: Wings of Change - "Nope, I'm all clear! Can't say the same for Muk, though." -Muk to Boris after he asks if they have rocks in their heads in Balto 3: Wings of Change - "We were fishing an just minding our own business when it-it- attacked!" -Muk to Balto and Jenna Balto 3: Wings of Change - Relationships Balto Muk and Luk are two polar bear cubs that are close friends of Balto's. It is unknown how they became acquainted, but it looks like they see Balto as a brother or very close friend. They care about him deeply and put their fear of water aside to plunge into an icy lake to save Balto's life. Ice_screenshot_20181228-231121.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-010841.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-003838.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-115003.png Boris Boris is a snow goose that Muk and Luk call their uncle. They love playing games with him and visit he and Balto often. Boris cares for them, but usually is annoyed by their low intelligence and how they attack him with hugs and licks. Muk1.png Muk3.png Muk5.png Muk6.png Aleu Aleu is Balto's daughter. During her time in Nome, she is friends with Muk and Luk and is seen playing hide and seek with them in the forest. Muk and Luk are frightened at the game when Aleu leaps out from the shadows and pins them, but they like and support her. They then go to play on a makeshift teeter-totter. When Aleu is attacked by the hunter, the bears help drive the man away. The morning after Aleu runs away, Muk and Luk are searching Balto's Boat for Aleu to play with her, and are sad when she isn't there. Ice_screenshot_20181222-230718.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-231036.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-231503.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-231846.png Gallery *NOTE - These are a select few images. More images can be found in Balto Screenshots, Wolf Quest Screenshots, and Wings of Change Screenshots, as well as the movie and reference art pages. Screenshots Balto Ice_screenshot_20181227-142132.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-142216.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-142314.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-142323.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-142447.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-142518.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-142613.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-142634.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-142825.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-143051.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-143110.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-143120.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-003513.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-003626.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-003630.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-003715.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-004533.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-004806.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-004824.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-010440.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-010509.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-010542.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-010930.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-010957.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-012014.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-230228.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-230532.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-231320.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-231537.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-231614.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-232257.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-232416.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-232439.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-232449.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-233351.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-004238.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-010856.png Balto 2: Wolf Quest Ice_screenshot_20181222-230318.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-230348.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-230444.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-230515.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-230540.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-231823.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-231921.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-232641.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-232820.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-233008.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-233106.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-235033.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-235117.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-235122.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-235128.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-235250.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-235311.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-235323.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-131151.png Balto 3: Wings of Change Ice_screenshot_20181231-233025.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-233045.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-233253.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-233300.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-233318.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-233325.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-233350.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-233405.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-233413.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-233457.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-233610.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-233739.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-003626.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-003648.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-003657.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-003719.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-003735.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-003748.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-003913.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-004029.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-004043.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-004159.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-005831.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-005852.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-010527.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-010639.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-010732.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-113447.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-113642.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-113657.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-113822.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-113849.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-114945.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-115212.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-120134.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-123409.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-124206.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-124325.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-125316.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-125555.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-125807.png Production Drawings A2bear.jpg A11qqq.jpg S-lq21600.jpg 1(4).jpg 2(4).jpg 3(6).jpg 5(5).jpg Balto_production_drawing_63b.jpg Balto_production_drawing_63h.jpg JHsVP7Jh.jpg Marlet-039.jpg Zk4SOkzi.jpg Balto_production_drawing_51.jpg Muk1.jpg Trivia * "Muk" translated from Hindi is "Mute", and "Luk" translates to "Close" * In Balto 3: Wings of Change, according to Kirby, Muk and Luk are mentally challenged. * It is unknown what happened to their parents and how they came to know Balto and Boris. * Based on a concept art sheet, Muk and Luk were originally going to be called "Powder" and "Storm". Category:Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Wolf Quest Characters Category:Wings of Change Characters Category:Other Animals